With the development of information technology (IT) or mobile communication technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, an electronic device, which provides a variety of functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like has been widely distributed nowadays.
The electronic device may be provided in, for example, a public space such as the classroom of a school, a sales site or a manufacturing site, or the like. The electronic device may be configured such that a plurality of users utilize the electronic device. For example, the plurality of users, by turns, takes a specified lecture and performs the assigned task, by using the electronic device.
In this case, to distinguish whether a user utilizing the electronic device is a legitimate user or to determine whether a user utilizes the electronic device, the electronic device may ask the user to perform a specified authentication process (e.g., login). As such, the electronic device may allow only an authenticated user to use the electronic device and may provide the authenticated user with a suitable usage environment.
For example, the user may take different lectures at intervals of specified time periods or may perform different tasks at intervals of specified time periods. For example, according to a specified lecture timetable, a student (a user) may take a mathematics lecture during a specified time period and may take a physics lecture during another specified time period. As another example, a worker (a user) that is supposed to perform a three-shift work may shift another worker after the end of his/her work.
In this case, the electronic device may change the usage environment (or a configuration setting) based on the specified time period or based on the login/logout of the user.